


Mach 4

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguity, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fanart, Fluff and Smut, INC/ST SHIPPERS DONT EVEN TRY IT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, can choose to see as romantic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I still do not understand how you persuaded me into this.”“You don’t want to do it anymore?”“I am not a defeatist.”“I didn’t say that. I’m just pointing out that, when I asked you, you said ‘yes’ at Mach 4 speed.”





	Mach 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is very ambiguous about which Vergil is depicted here. You can choose to read this as 3Vergil or 5Vergil, either if he's virgin or not too

The proposal didn’t look, to him, as out of place as he would have believed. After all, having been in whatever it was they had for almost two months —two months in which they’d tip-toed around each other—, it was quite possible that his partner would propose it to him some time, the most intimate contact between the two having been a few heavy kisses here and there. He didn’t find the specific part of the proposal extravagant either.

That was why, after thinking it over a bit, Vergil approached him the same following day. The other one took him in with a faster-beating heart when he was given a positive response.

“Are you alright with kissing for this?”

Vergil hesitated before answering. “I suppose.”

The man lifted a hand, then laid it on Vergil’s own. He started to slowly slide it across Vergil’s arm, smoothing over his elbow, his upper arm, then his shoulder, all under Vergil’s attentive inspection, until he reached the other’s juncture between his neck and shoulder. He wouldn’t put any pressure on it, and only moved his fingertips along the length of his neck, pleased when he felt the tiniest, slightest tremor under them. His fingers cupped Vergil’s nape.

Vergil looked at him with that perpetual look of judgement that seemed to be ingrained into his very soul, but didn’t oppose to his advances nor made any move to escape.

He brought himself closer to Vergil, first stepping forward until he was chest to chest with him, then lifting his other hand to rest on Vergil’s shoulder, though this same hand drifted downwards until it was set on Vergil’s lower back. Vergil didn’t show any resistance to that either. The white-haired male made a move of his own and brought one hand to the other man’s elbow, to the arm of the hand that was holding his lower back.

“Hands where I can see them,” he told him.

“Yes,” the other man agreed, and slid his hand from Vergil’s lower back to his hip. He moved his other hand —the one that was on the other man’s nape— until it was resting on Vergil’s jaw. He stroked it gently for a second. “Is this alright?”, he asked.

Vergil didn’t answer, but the other man took his silence as agreement, seeing that he wasn’t attempting to get away. Vergil even brought his other hand on the other’s shoulder. He didn’t feel caged, the man mused with pride swelling in his chest.

He put his thumb on Vergil’s lip. The small movement caught Vergil’s attention, who looked down at it as much as he could, but didn’t try to stop whatever the other man was about to do as he felt the thumb pry his lips open. It felt more like a caress than an examination of sorts, and even as he felt himself getting more and more accustomed to this kind of intimacy, he still could not help avoiding the other man’s eyes as they progressed. Was it mortification? He didn’t know why he would reach that conclusion, seeing that the man had treated him like nothing short of a deity ever since they had started being intimate.

So it was Vergil who made a move this time. He mustered all the self-control he could and looked into the other’s eyes as he opened his mouth… and closed it around the other’s thumb.

The other man seemed shocked for a second that Vergil would even think of doing such a thing, so much that Vergil stopped his movements for a second.

“Does this not arouse you?”

“Yes,” the other answered breathlessly. “I’m just… wow. That’s hot.”

Vergil looked on for a second, and the other man thought he could see a glint of amusement on his eyes before he cast his eyes down. “Curious,” he muttered, and moved his head once more to continue what he was doing before.

This was like a dream. Vergil wouldn’t set his eyes on him, but he thought that, all things considered, this was more than he could ever imagine happening. For Vergil to display such acceptance towards his advances was a feat in itself, but for him to show this behaviour was something he wanted to store away and remember forevermore.

Though as he looked on, it was clear that this was evidently something Vergil was not used to nor comfortable with in its entirety, seeing as his eyes drifted to the sides, showing his inexperience. He took matters in his own hands and pulled his digit out of Vergil’s mouth. The other looked up at this. Vergil hid his inner turmoil of newly-found emotions under a deeper frown when seeing the man’s clear state of arousal.

“May I kiss you?”

Vergil only glanced at him for a brief second before answering, in a strained voice, “You may.”

He closed the distance between them two, in a slow manner, slow enough that Vergil would have time to back out if he desired, but when that didn’t happen, he suppressed what little space divided them, and, with a gentle move, put his lips on Vergil’s. The kiss didn’t last more than a brief second, but it was enough to rile him and Vergil up as they parted.

“Is that your definition of a kiss?”, Vergil taunted, but it was obvious that he was trying to delude the other into thinking he wasn’t affected as well.

“Why? Did you want it to last longer?”, the other answered, and didn’t give Vergil time to give an answer he wasn’t going to give anyway because he was kissing him once more. The kiss lasted longer this time, Vergil not being able to close his eyes for some seconds, prepared for whatever unexpected advances the other could be scheming while he wasn’t looking, but some moments into the kiss he knew that wasn’t going to happen. So he closed his eyes.

The movements of their lips was stiff and deliberate from Vergil’s side for the most part. The other man was testing the waters still, moving his lips on Vergil’s with small caresses as he used the hand he was holding Vergil’s hip with to give languid strokes up and down his side, eliciting a minute shiver from the white-haired male. He didn’t know how ready Vergil was for more, so he tried opening his mouth a bit, letting Vergil know what he meant. Vergil’s eyes opened in that moment, a brief second of startlement before he closed them again, hoping the other didn’t see his loss of control during that time, and, with visible hesitation, opened his own mouth too. He didn’t want to fall behind, so he did what he thought had brought on the action from the other in the beginning. He pushed his tongue forward in the confines that their mouths had created.

The other man didn’t take his opportunity for granted and began kissing him in earnest, delighted to see Vergil gradually setting his own boundaries aside as their tongues met and stroked each other in a sensuous motion.

What little objection Vergil had had to such act before, he couldn’t remember, at least not with how he was steadily warming up to the other man’s touches. His body was, little by little, reacting to said actions too. His own hands found their way to the other man’s elbows, not at all realizing he had done this as they kept on their slow, but sultry dance. His breathing began picking up. As strung out as he was becoming, it didn’t come to his understanding until later that the man had taken the hand he had set on his neck, to the other side of his hip, effectively grabbing his hips with both hands now. This same action allowed the male to take a step forward, bringing him even closer to Vergil, and he pressed his chest flush against his. They were now standing with no space between them, so proximate that they shared the same air.

This, Vergil realized, was too much for his inexpert self to bear. He withdrew his lips from the other man with what he hoped was _not_ a sigh and was overwhelmed when the other’s lips chased his for a moment, before they retreated.

It dawned in Vergil that his partner had a special fixation of sorts towards kissing him, because not a second after they parted, he put his lips on Vergil’s cheek, seeking to continue their act with whatever part of Vergil he could reach… and Vergil did not oppose. His eyelids fluttered and he tensed up at times at the new form of contact which, though less intimate, sent his heart careening at a dangerous speed. His hands twitched on the man’s elbows as the other continued his path towards Vergil’s ear, where he whispered a request that made Vergil’s skin stand on end.

“May I kiss your neck?”

Vergil didn’t vocalize his answer, but he lifted his head and presented his neck in hopes of letting the other man know he agreed.

His partner’s lips latched onto his neck fast enough that he didn’t have enough time to prepare himself for the amount of pleasure the act brought upon him. His lips glided across the length of his neck in a soft manner, laying few kisses here and there, only daring to go as far as to nip the skin between them. When he didn’t feel Vergil try to stop him or back off in any way, he ventured an attempt at showing the slightest hint of teeth. His teeth scraped a part of Vergil’s neck for only a second, but that was enough to feel Vergil’s hands twitch on his arms. The action brought a small smile on his lips, one he knew Vergil couldn’t see. He resumed the act of bringing his teeth on various parts of his neck, always for a fleeting moment each, but it was enough to start riling Vergil up more and more with each passing second. It was clear that Vergil was trying to keep his composure, judging by the way he could feel his breath vibrating faster under his lips, and he even entertained the thought that, while in his position, unable to see Vergil’s face, the other would be giving off small reactions with his face.

The thought sent his blood rushing. In a haze, he closed his teeth around the skin of Vergil’s neck, close to his jaw, close enough to hear his quick intake of breath at the action. The action caused Vergil to clench his hands around the man’s arms as well.

He forced himself to withdraw from Vergil, and was put at ease when seeing he hadn’t made him upset in any way. What’s more: if the deeper frown on his eyebrows, the one he had learned to know was a sign that he wasn’t entirely angry, along with the sidelong glances Vergil was throwing him now, were any indication that he had succeeded in throwing off his reservations bit by bit, then he would gladly keep on with what he was doing. He would tease as much as he could if that could get him more of Vergil’s reactions.

“Let’s go to the bedroom?”, he asked, getting in response a stronger frown he couldn’t decipher. “Unless you’re having second thoughts.”

Vergil felt his eyes betray him and stray to the sides for some seconds, not being able to look the other in the eye, until he forced himself to. “Let’s,” he answered after a moment.

The man shifted his hands from Vergil’s sides to rub them up and across his torso, wandering over his shoulders and his arms until they reached his hands. He took them in his own in a gentle manner and started pulling Vergil with him.

The walk to the bedroom wasn’t remarkable by any means. His own desire to interrupt it with sudden displays of passion was overpowered by his wish to keep Vergil comfortable, seeing as the man wasn’t experienced in this field. So their small trip was filled with nothing but silence and their quick breathing that was next to inaudible.

Once they had passed the threshold, they slowed down until they reached the bed. Vergil glanced at it with clear nervousness in his eyes, but he concealed that same semblance the following moment. The other man had seen it, nevertheless. So, instead of rushing him, he made a minute rubbing motion with his thumbs on Vergil’s hands, bringing his gaze forward.

“We don’t have to do anything.”

That, in time, got him a severe frown and a berating glance, one that looked as if he had taken offense to what he had just said. Soon after, Vergil took his hands off the other man’s and sat on the bed with a glower. He looked up to let the other know just what his response to that would have been, had he vocalized it.

He smiled at this. He had learned to understand Vergil’s mannerisms by then, and knew this could only mean he saw this as a challenge of sorts, so he sat down on the space next to him. He raised a hand and, with unhurried movements, set it on the other male’s chin. This made Vergil regard him with a heavy stare, one that any other person would have misinterpreted as one of pure hostility, but that he and he alone could decipher as poorly disguised nerves.

He said nothing. He limited himself to bring himself closer to Vergil with the intention of kissing him, before being hit with a wave of pleasure when the other put his hand on his crotch. His exhalation could be felt by Vergil who, not in accordance with the loss of control in past moments of vulnerability, started rubbing him through his clothes with what the other man would have called _shyness_ , despite noticing that Vergil’s eyes refrained from leaving his.

He left a short kiss on his lips and withdrew from him to look him in the eyes. It was obvious that the white-haired man wasn’t used to showing such behaviour, which is why he decided to guide him however way he could. One of his hands went down to where Vergil was rubbing him, and his fingers caressed his to insinuate that he liked what he was doing. He fixed his eyes on him to see that the act wasn’t making him uncomfortable. When it wasn’t, he guided his hand across the arm of the hand that was touching him, making sure that Vergil knew where he was about to put it, and then, when it got to his shoulder, it started going down Vergil’s torso, until it got to his thigh.

The hand Vergil was using to touch him slowed down its movements, but it did not stop. It just continued at a slow rhythm until he felt the other’s hand move on his leg until it reached his crotch, where he gave him a soft squeeze.

Vergil felt his eyelids close a bit at the pleasure that assaulted him all of a sudden. Without further ado, it was he who, this time, brought himself closer to the other man and, with the same irritated expresion of always, put his lips on the other’s.

The other man closed his eyes at the pleasure both stimuli gave him, Vergil’s lips and hand moving against him. He returned the closed kiss for some moments and then opened his mouth. Vergil did the same thing. They kissed and their tongues slipped into each other’s mouth, giving way to a sensuous exchange. The man opened his eyes for an instant, and felt himself grow hotter at the image Vergil imposed from where he sat, with his eyes closed and more relaxed than he would have expected. This gave him the boost needed to intensify the kiss and his movements. He tilted his head to the left, and the new angle gave him the chance to drive himself more strongly on the other’s mouth. At the same time, he stroked his hand through the length of Vergil’s member, still hidden by his clothes. These actions provoked a more noticeable response from Vergil’s behalf, who exhaled in a faltering way on the other’s cheek. Not wanting to fall behind, Vergil pushed his mouth against the other’s with more intensity.

Their movements started getting faster until they both found themselves rubbing the other one’s member and kissing with passion. It wasn’t until Vergil had to withdraw from the other to breathe that both men realized how aroused they were. But Vergil’s lips and skin were too divine for the other man who, needing more of that contact, lept on his neck at the same time he squeezed the other’s crotch. Vergil felt his teeth clench shut to not let any humiliating noise escape just in time. Even though he wasn’t going to admit it in a million years, that action had started becoming the one he felt the least aggravation towards.

“What is it about you and kissing that excites you so?”

The other man withdrew his lips from Vergil’s neck just before he could nip the skin, enough to answer: “It’s not just kissing. It’s kissing _you_ that gets me this way.”

And if he felt the carotid under his mouth beat faster, he didn’t comment on it. He only kept kissing and sliding his lips across his neck, before bringing his tongue into the formula as well.

Vergil’s response was immediate. The man caught the tiniest guttural sound from the other’s behalf, diminute, but it was there. He decided to try his luck and ventured over the length of his neck. With his tongue and lips, he caressed the alabaster skin where he was at the beginning, close to his jaw until he reached his clavicles, and then kept on through it width-wise, making sure to stop on his Adam’s apple to leave one or two wet kisses. From there, he continued until he got to the other side, where he imitated what he had done at the other half.

During all this time, Vergil had stopped moving his hand on the other’s crotch from the moment the other had started using his tongue. The other man didn’t take notice of this until he reached the spot where Vergil’s ear and jaw connected. When he got there, he exerted more pressure on Vergil’s clothed member, and the sigh he got in response was so heady and the mental image of Vergil rolling his eyes while doing it was so clear that he couldn’t stop himself and closed his teeth around the skin under his lips.

Vergil emitted a yelp that boiled his blood and that urged him to keep on with a sucession of bites on the same spot that increased in fervor the same way Vergil’s little sounds did, until the other male couldn’t handle it anymore and, with a small push, put distance between the two.

“Did I hurt you?”, the man asked, attentive, as if he hadn’t just given Vergil one of the most intense experiences of his life.

Vergil limited himself to observe him with a more intoxicating stare as he rubbed his neck, not to take off any remain of what had just transpired, but to feel the indentation the other man’s teeth had caused, which were on the brink of healing anyway. When he found himself doing this action, he stopped and his eyes went elsewhere.

“Shall we…” he started, hearing himself sound insecure for the first time in his life, “take off our clothes?”

The other man hummed in agreement and gave a one-sided smile. He brought his hands closer to the other man once more and laid them on the lapels of his coat.

When he did this, Vergil looked at him as if he had grown another head. “What are you doing?”

“Taking off your clothes, I believe?”

Vergil observed him for an instant before he asked, with a penetrating gaze, “Is that… considered arousing in human standards?”

And the other man smiled even bigger, noting Vergil was getting more timid because of his inexperience. “Usually, yes. Unless you want to do it yourself?” Having said this, he started moving his hands away from Vergil’s body, before they were both stopped by the other male’s own hands.

Vergil didn’t say a word, but it was enough for the other to resume what he had started doing. He laid his hands on Vergil’s coat, but did not open it directly. Instead he slid them up and down Vergil’s chest for some seconds, Vergil seeming a bit agitated at the act; his eyes went to the sides without being able to stop himself. Then the other man took the lapels between his fingers, and started pulling the coat off Vergil’s body, being helped by the other male, who leaned forward to let the coat fall from him and on the bed. Once Vergil found himself only with his waistcoat on his middle, the other continued with it and started unbuttoning it.

Only when all the buttons were undone and a sliver of his skin was exposed he realized he still had all his clothes on, and Vergil, was almost half-naked, and idle.

“You can do it to me too, if you want.”

That was the first time he saw Vergil blush. Of course he didn’t comment on it, but the picture was so divine it made his skin stand on end.

They both took each other’s clothes until they found themselves only with their lower garments on, their shoes having been thrown aside. When he could finally see the perfection that was the bare skin of Vergil’s torso, he, in a haze, lifted one of his hands towards his neck, making sure Vergil saw it, and then moved it along his clavicle until he reached close to his chest. He didn’t press his entire hand on it but rather caressed the beginning of his chest with his thumb. He moved his hand with gentle movements over the place where neck and shoulder joined, and added his other hand to the other side of the place. He lowered both hands to Vergil’s shoulders after some seconds, where he massaged the area for a moment, feeling the hard muscle budging under the skin. After that, he separated his hands from the skin lightly, letting only his fingers touch it, and continued his path down the arms, elbows, until he reached the hands of a flustered Vergil who did not understand why he was being treated in such way. When he reached his fingers, he stopped and, only with the tip of his, gave Vergil’s a caress.

The white-haired male, who had his eyes fixed on the act, lifted his gaze until it met the other’s. He felt such desire going through his own self that the had to lower his eyes with an expression too out of place for him.

The other witnessed the action with a quickening heartbeat, and inverted the path his fingers had made until he got to Vergil’s neck again. With his hand, he lifted Vergil’s chin up until the other saw him in the eyes, enough time to continue his route down his body until he got to lay the entirety of his hand on the beginning of the other’s chest.

He looked at his eyes with a clear question in them, and Vergil did not answer verbally; he limited himself to frown at the same time a handsome blush took over his features, and leaned backwards to support himself on his hands, leading the other to figure out his answer.

The man, overwhelmed by the image the other presented, let Vergil see where his hands were about to go, before he put them on his chest and started stroking him up and down.

It was obvious that Vergil was starting to lose more of his control with the passing of the minutes and wasn’t doing any effort to fix it, because the other man could see his features clearly taking on a more relaxed expression, more lusty, as his fingers stopped to massage the length of his torso. His thumbs made circles on his pectorals and close to his armpits. His palms laid on as much skin as they could to feel in depth how Vergil’s breathing started quickening. He got to his nipples and, after stopping his hands to attract Vergil’s attention to himself, silently asked for permission. It was granted, and right away he put his fingers on Vergil’s nipples. As soon as he rubbed his digits over it, he felt a wave of excitement when he saw how Vergil’s body curved forwards as a reflex.

Vergil tried to conceal this stiffening his body up, but there was no way to hide what he had just done. The mere thought left Vergil even more agitated. He limited himself to turn his head to a side while he waited for the other man’s next moves.

And the other man didn’t keep him waiting, and started rubbing his nipples in circles, aroused to the maximum when feeling the slight tremor in Vergil’s body under his hands, which made itself more noticeable with each movement of his hands. He left that area for a moment to rub his thumbs around the inferior part of his pectorals, following the shape and relief they made on his skin, until he got to his armpits, and went back to where he had started.

Vergil struggled to not let his carnal desires take over his body, but when he felt the other pinch his nipples, he barely repressed a humiliating moan and bent himself in that direction.

The other male knew Vergil was at his limit, so he left the area and slid his hands down his abdomen. The short path remaining to reach his hips and the waistband of his trousers to unbutton them was stopped short by Vergil’s hands who, instead of stopping him completely, undid his own pants before the other could.

The other man took his hands off Vergil’s body for a second to witness the intoxicating action.

He felt himself brimming with lust when Vergil pulled his fly down and showed the other he wore absolutely nothing beneath his trousers. His half-hard cock could be seen under the fabric. He stopped himself from cursing before the image and brought his hands to his own pants, imitating Vergil’s movements.

From that point, any gentle movement ocurred in the past was left forgotten to give way to passion. They stripped themselves from the remaining pieces of their clothing with quickness. Before he could make any further move, Vergil put a firm hand on his thigh, and with no other warning kissed him of a sudden. What he lacked in experience he compensated with newly-found enthusiasm, giving in, at last, to his deepest desires.

They both let themselves fall on the bed at the same time. They brought themselves closer to the center of it at the same time that, among kisses and erotic caresses, started losing themselves more each time. The man felt overwhelmed and aroused seeing how much Vergil was loosening up. He wasn’t showing that stiffness from the beginning, and that urged him to touch as much skin as he could see, always on the front of Vergil’s body to make sure the other could see his hands.

Vergil, on his behalf, didn’t fall behind and charged at the other man with an endless stream of kisses and bites on his mouth. This riled the other man up so much that he reciprocated the action with enthusiasm, moving away from his mouth from one moment to another to leave some bites of his own on Vergil’s jaw and neck, but always coming back to his yearned lips.

In one moment, the force with which Vergil’s teeth closed around the other’s lips caused a lewd yelp from him at the same time he withdrew all at once. The man licked his lips and found, with satisfaction, a small cut from which some blood streamed. When this happened, he sent Vergil a lusty gaze that made the other look to the side abruptly. His frown made itself known on his features once again, a deep frown from which the superior part of his eyelids couldn’t be seen. The frown that meant Vergil had been taken off-guard.

Seeing this, his partner knew Vergil was starting to get uncomfortable and close in on himself. For that same reason he asked:

“Do you want to be on top?”

Vergil threw him a quick glance, with that same frown that hid so much nervousness.

“I believe we’d agreed I would be the one being penetrated.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” the other man rushed to say. “I meant if you wanted to _lie_ on top.”

Vergil caught what the other meant. Being on top would give him a feeling of greater control… but he found that he didn’t particularly care about that. He didn’t care for the other to be on top of him, nor feeling caged, because if it was with his lover, he never felt like that, and the other had demonstrated this many times. Getting to this conclusion set a current of non-entirely unwelcome feelings in Vergil.

That’s why the man seemed mesmerized when he witnessed Vergil leaning on the bed on his back, still with that frown on his face, looking absolutely _adorable_ trying to make himself seem as someone who had it all under control (though he would never say this outloud).

He first kneeled in front of Vergil on the bed, admiring the magnific vision of a Vergil supposedly irritated at what they were about to do, and then, Vergil started slowly and with a lot of hesitance opening his legs to give way for the other man to get closer. He ended up kneeling and erecting his body over Vergil’s, only barely grazing against the skin of Vergil’s thighs, but as small as that contact was, it was enough to revive the flames of passion that had been present before.

He leaned forwards with softness. He let the other see where he was about to lean before supporting himself with his hands on the sides of Vergil’s head.

A long second passed before they both closed the distance separating them at the same time to kiss the other with enthusiasm. The man on top’s hand ventured across Vergil’s neck and arms in a frenetic way, while Vergil was more discreet. His own hands went up in a moment, trying to imitate some of the man’s movements, and wound up on the man’s wrists. As they kissed, Vergil grazed the tips of his fingers over the man’s arms, who slowed his lips’ movements down until he stopped and withdrew to look at him. As soon as he did this, Vergil deepend his frown, seeming unsettled by this same thing, and stopped his fingers where they stood as if he had been caught red-handed. The man over him realized this and brought his lips against Vergil’s once more, wanting to give him a sense of safety. Vergil continued, more confident in himself after the kiss was resumed, getting his hands, now with the whole palm resting on the skin, up the other’s arms until he got to his shoulders, all of this made in a slow and tentative way.

The other man, pleased by Vergil’s advances, withdrew his mouth from him and aimed for his neck to not repeat the same thing having happened recently. Right away, he opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue on his neck the same way he knew the other liked. When feeling the warm organ on the length of his neck, Vergil dared to relax his face and close his eyes, letting himself fall for the pleasuring sensation, tilting his head as the seconds passed to give the other more space for him to add his teeth. His hands on the other’s shoulders were idle, but curled spontaneously at the feeling.

It was too late that they both realized how close they were, because the man on top let himself lie for a second on Vergil’s torso, which caused both’s members to rub against each other and for both men to tense at the sudden pleasure.

His partner withdrew right away to see Vergil in the eye. He wanted to make sure that he hadn’t crossed any lines, but when he saw Vergil sending him another one of his irritated expressions that only concealed how aroused he was in a poor way, he smiled to himself. However, before he could say a word, it was Vergil who spoke first.

“Do you… have the necessary stuff for this?”

Then Vergil had been the first to cave in. It seemed he realized too, because not two seconds after he had said this sentence, his eyebrows curled even more at the same time he tried, but failed, in keeping his sight to the front and a guttural groan went out of his throat. There was a trace of a blush on his face.

But nothing Vergil did to try to divert the attention from the fact that he was nothing but inexpert and awkward about the topic was going to make the other man make a comment about it, nor make him feel inferior for it.

That’s why, at the same time Vergil’s eyes decided to keep straying to the sides, the one on top brought one slow hand towards his chin. This made Vergil’s attention shift to it. Without lifting his eyes, he felt the hand caress the length of his jaw until it set under his ear. Vergil raised his gaze after this, only to see his partner get closer to his face and leave a kiss on his cheek. When the other withdrew, he saw the way Vergil relaxed his frown to a minimal extent.

It was enough to send him a smile and lean towards the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a tube of lubricant and a condom, all under Vergil’s attentive scrutiny.

He turned himself towards Vergil after closing the drawer.

“Yes. I have the stuff.”

Vergil’s face contorted in an expression bordering on annoyed and growled low in his throat, which caused the other to give a short laugh as he poured lubricant on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. It almost looked as if Vergil would cross his arms and pout.

“I still do not understand how you persuaded me into this.”

“You don’t want to do it anymore?”

“I am not a defeatist.”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just pointing out that, when I asked you, you said ‘ _yes_ ’ at Mach 4 speed.”

Vergil restrained himself from rolling his eyes in time. “Would you have insisted if I had said ‘ _no_ ’?”, continued Vergil as he paid heed to the other bringing his hand closer to his most private area.

There was a noticeable smile in the man’s voice. “No.”

No more words were said for a while after the man reached Vergil’s inferior area with his hand. The position in which Vergil was lying wasn’t the most favourable for what he was about to do, having his legs extended on the bed. Vergil and the other man looked at each other for a second and Vergil understood. With clear timidity and deliberance, he flexed his knees until his feet were pressed against the bed, leaving his tight entrance exposed.

Over him, his lover felt his own member throb before the vision. The image Vergil painted, with his frown still there and almost twitching out of nerves, boiled his blood and left him breathless. He limited himself to lower his lubed hand to his entrance, glancing over to see Vergil witnessing the act, and grazed the area surrounding his asshole with the tip of his fingers.

Vergil curled in on himself for a short second before he forced himself to stiffen up. His hand was grabbing onto the bedsheets ever so subtly.

At the other’s reaction, the man guided his free hand to Vergil’s leg. Vergil saw how he slid his hand from his thigh until he got to his knee. He grabbed the underside of Vergil’s knee, and lifted his leg a fraction.

Vergil, though shy, lifted his legs on his own until he was bent in half. The position should have made him feel humiliated, but in those moments he could only think about how his partner would not let his thoughts stray in that direction.

Without further ado, the other man put the tip of his middle finger right over Vergil’s entrance. Vergil tensed at this. Nevertheless, he opened his legs up a bit more, as much as he could, leading the other to understand that he was ready.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Vergil huffed and his face took on an even more pronounced frown. “I can take pain.”

“Doesn’t mean you _have_ to.”

Vergil fixed his eyes on him for a second, wanting to comprehend what the other meant, but when he saw nothing more than genuine concern on his features, he lowered his gaze.

Then, his finger pushed against the tight passage. Vergil’s leg twitched for an instant until he felt how it was starting to introduce itself bit by bit, and his breathing stopped for a moment. After, the finger entered him with small resistance until it was seated to the first knuckle.

Vergil held his breath and looked at the man, who looked back at him.

“Good?”

The white-haired man tipped his eyes to a side, not wanting to seem affected. “Yes,” he muttered.

His partner over him waited a few seconds to start moving his finger. He curled it within his canal first, feeling the rhythmic contractions of his walls first, which caused his own cock to twitch, to then start pulling it out. He had to hold his breath when the other’s sphincter contracted around his finger, be it because of the lack of experience with penetration, or because of the idea of being empty felt uncomfortable.

Vergil reacted in a more intense way each time. When he felt the other’s finger reintroduce itself, he had to stop himself short from letting out a guttural whimper. His own hand strayed, without him taking notice of this, to his face to cover his mouth partially. He was getting more and more restless, so that when he felt the tip of another finger wanting to enter him next to the first one, his toes curled almost as if by instinct.

The other man, when seeing this, lowered his free hand to Vergil’s crotch and started rubbing his cock with soft strokes to give him some more pleasure. Vergil had to look to the side at this because looking the other in the eye, he found, was impossible without blushing.

And the man introduced another finger. The difference was noticeable now. Both fingers, put together one next to the other, felt more closed in in the already tight entrance, so much that Vergil couldn’t stop his own faltering exhalation. At this, the other man took Vergil’s cock in his hand and started stroking him with more haste.

The action caused Vergil to gaze at him with clear lust in his eyes. Before he could utter a single word, the other man talked first.

“How do you feel about oral sex?”

Vergil’s eyes widened for a minimal second. It was obvious that the other was trying to make him feel as best as he could. The idea felt tempting, but he didn’t know how ready he was to have such act performed on him, or how much he could take before breaking if that happened, which is why he answered, after seconds of pondering:

“Perhaps later.”

The man paid heed to his words and continued his ministrations, witnessing how Vergil started feeling more aroused with each new touch, each new penetration of his fingers, if the way the cock in his hand twitched and his entrance loosening up were any sign of it.

It was then that he curled his fingers in a way that made Vergil’s body curl in itself as he clenched his eyes shut, before relaxing once again. Before Vergil could close in on himself from his own reaction, the man, as if hipnotized, repeated the action. This time Vergil couldn’t stop a pleasured sigh from escaping.

The other drew Vergil’s gaze towards his enough time to ask: “Feels good?”

And Vergil, with his ever-present frown at not being able to find a logic way to respond to such stimuli, only nodded, fearful that his voice would tremble if he so dared to use it.

He kept on with the action for various moments. Vergil’s legs twitched at moments, feeling heady at the stimulation on his prostate and the friction against his walls and sphincter. The other’s fingers went out and in to get to the same spot each time, inciting Vergil to loosen up more. His apprehensive face was progressively relaxing until it got to the point that his frown seemed to be gone almost fully in one moment.

Almost on the brink of reaching over with his own hand to grab at the bedpost, the other man interrupted him with a question.

“Do you want another one?”, he said as he slowed down the movements of his fingers.

Vergil felt such thing would not be necessary, even though he didn’t want to admit it in a literal way. “This is fine. Just… get on with it.”

That was all the other man needed to, after a few more seconds of assaulting his prostate, take his fingers out from inside Vergil. The white-haired male sighed a tad louder than what he would have wished when he felt the empty feeling.

Vergil fixed his eyes on him when he saw him opening the tin foil and rolling on the condom. The other man tried to continue what he was doing without letting Vergil’s stare affect him much. He poured a generous amount of lube on his sheathed cock and stroked himself a couple times to spread the lubricant. He poured some more on his hand and led it to Vergil’s entrance to make sure he was slick enough, and, with slowness, moved his cock closer until the tip of it was touching his entrance, still tight even after having stretched it.

When he raised his eyes, he saw a Vergil so passive and quiet it made him think he would stay the same way even if he felt any discomfort during the act. That’s why he leaned on his hands, to the sides of Vergil’s head, and brought his face close enough to the other’s.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts or if you don’t like it?”

That, in time, earned him an irritated look. Vergil tilted his head to a side and gave him an annoyed glance from the corner of his eye.

“ _Please_ promise me,” the other man insisted.

Vergil seemed close to rolling his eyes at that point, but then sighed, in an almost imperceptible way. “I _will_ tell you when you stop stalling and start doing what we’re here for.”

The other man laughed a bit. “Alright, alright,” he said, mock-exhasperated.

With his hand, he took hold of his own member, to start pushing it inside Vergil’s body. All at once, Vergil seemed to tense, but after some seconds, he exhaled through his mouth and forced himself to relax, which the other man took as a sign to continue. The head of his cock didn’t take long to make its way through his canal, and once it was inside up to the frenulum, he stopped to massage Vergil’s thighs with both hands who, with each passing second, seemed to get more and more flustered. Then one of his hands reached over the other’s member to give him some pleasure as he continued pushing forwards.

He introduced himself in an unhurried way until his whole member was in.

Vergil sent a quick trembling glance to the other man, but diverted it right away. He couldn’t. He couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Tell me what you feel?”

He didn’t turn his eyes upon the other. He felt answering setting his eyes on him would be too much.

“There is… a slight burn,” he started, trying to make his voice as firm as possible. “But there is no pain.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. He leaned forward, trying to not move his bottom half too much, and left a short kiss on Vergil’s cheek. Vergil turned his head towards him, seeking his lips, and they both kissed in a slow and paused way. While having his eyes closed, the one on top didn’t take notice of Vergil’s own eyes, half-opened, that observed him with pupils blown out to the maximum. Then his eyes closed.

The man continued the kiss wetly, adding his tongue and being reciprocated at the same time that, without hurry, started pulling his cock out of Vergil’s insides, who contracted around him, as if not wanting to let him go. He didn’t let Vergil shrink on himself and kept on kissing him at the same time he reintroduced his member up to the base, at the same speed he had before. Vergil lifted his hands to the other’s shoulders and squeezed softly. Biting the other’s lower lip, he urged him to continue.

Then the man withdrew from Vergil and started repeating the action. He pulled out and pushed in his member in a slow manner, hovering over Vergil, attentive as he observed his reactions. Vergil started finding more pleasure in the movements as they continued. Even having averted his gaze it was impossible for him to hide that his expression had started getting a more erotic touch. Feeling the friction of the other man’s cock going in and out of himself made a slight tremor run on his features, as if his eyebrows couldn’t decide between frowning or relaxing. He threw a quick glance when he felt the other’s hands position themselves under his knees, effectively opening his legs up a bit more to have a better range of motion.

There was nothing more than silence in the following moments, interrupted only by both men’s quiet breathing that, as the time passed, started getting quicker.

Vergil’s member had gone stiff without having been touched after the first penetration, and was steadily leaking precome on his tummy. He paid no attention to that. He directed his eyes towards the other man, for enough time to urge him:

“You may go faster.”

The other said no words and made as the other told. His hips reared back and pushed forwards at a moderate rhythm from that moment, always making sure to not exert too much force then.

Vergil frowned a bit more. He looked like he was attempting to process the amount of pleasure he was receiving… that, or he was trying to hide an imminent expression that he, for sure, found humilliating.

The other man’s hands left his legs for a moment to slide over Vergil’s body. They got to his crotch, where he only let a trace of an erotic touch over the place where they were connected —which made Vergil clench his teeth—, and went up until they reached his hips, where they massaged the area in circles as he subtly fastened the intensity of his thrusts. One of his hands ventured to his tummy and caressed it, leaving his cock, swollen and wet from the pleasure, untouched on purpose.

He leaned forward as he continued moving until he got to Vergil’s face, his lips only grazing the other’s. It wasn’t clear who caved in first, but they both found themselves connecting in a prolongued kiss that left them breathless. Vergil let his hands fall to his sides, to later hold onto the bedsheets at the same time the other grabbed his legs once more and hastened the pace of his thrusts; this made Vergil bite his lover’s lips as a reflex. At this, the other answered with an endless amount of wet and sensual kisses, which, along with his thursts, left Vergil dizzy from pleasure and with a more noticeable blush.

When Vergil could finally withdraw his lips from the other’s, he couldn’t help but to ask, leaving his self-reservations aside:

“What is it with you and kissing me, again?”

The other only answered the way he knew, and pounced on his lips once again, not letting him breathe. This kiss lasted less, but it gave him enough time to bend Vergil’s knees more towards him and stop before answering:

“I’m sorry, I just cannot resist you.”

When the other man’s hips collided with his own the following thrust, he couldn’t stop himself. The angle made his frown disappear and his eyes clenched shut for one blessed second to let an obscene expression take over his features. Immediately after, Vergil tensed up and opened his eyes. The man above him had slowed down too, in fear that he had put him off in some way. Just seeing that raw emotion on the other man’s face filled Vergil with an immense sense of abashment, and already he could feel color rise to his face. He did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He threw his hand on the man’s face, covering what he hoped were his eyes as he looked to the side, hoping that that would spare him of even more unwanted inspection.

The man looked startled at first, but then, his face softened up and a small smile took over his mouth. He lifted his own hand to the one that was covering his face and, in a delicate manner, took it in his own with little resistance from Vergil’s part. He laid a single kiss on it. That got him Vergil’s attention, though brief, as the other hesitated between looking at him and looking away.

He smiled brighter at that. “Would you prefer a position where you don’t have to look at my face?”

Vergil’s eyes drifted to the side once again on instinct when hearing that, but forced himself to look at the other, despite how much it sent his blood rushing to do so. He wavered about his answer before he voiced it.

“It is fine.”

“In that case…”, the other man trailed off, and resumed his movements from the new angle.

Vergil’s expressions were now more noticeable. The man wasn’t charging at his prostate on every thrust, but rather did it at random intervals, not letting Vergil breathe, who couldn’t keep up with the pleasurable assault. He still couldn’t look the other in the eye, but his eyes seemed to want to close from pleasure more each time. His teeth clenched shut with force at each lunge at his prostate, as every time that happened, a craving to moan, to scream, was released in Vergil, a craving of which filter was turning thinner and thinner with the passing of the seconds.

“You can put your legs around my hips, if you want.”

The other man’s voice irrupted with the haze that was attempting to take over Vergil. Vergil yielded to this after a moment of thinking it over. The thrusts slowed down for a second to let a tentative Vergil wrap both legs around the other’s hips, crossing them and holding on to him as much as possible for what was about to come.

Then the other man resumed his previous pace, leaning towards Vergil at the same time, and the newly-found closeness allowed his own abdomen to rub against Vergil’s hardened cock, succeeding in increasing his lust.

One minute went by until the man decided to up the ante and positioned himself right over Vergil’s face, managing to capture his attention.

He started, then, giving deep and fast thrusts within Vergil, who, at the onslaught, couldn’t help but to turn his head to stop the other’s eyes from keeping flustering him and observing his face which was steadily melting from pleasure more as the time passed. However, this time the man took Vergil’s chin between his fingers and forced him to meet his eyes.

This action caused Vergil to want to turn his eyes elsewhere, but the man’s intention was clear. Gathering all his courage, he directed his eyes towards his lover’s and didn’t move them from there, and with each passing second his ability to hide what he was feeling was decreasing. His cheeks got more and more red and his member twitched from desire, feeling at his limit by the mere intimity this act presented.

It was the moment his eyes started watering due to the exposure he decided to interrupt.

“ _Perhaps_ ,” louder than necessary, to then level his voice as he clenched his eyes shut, “we could… change the position.”

The other man stopped his movements in their totality. He knew Vergil was referring to a position like the one he had proposed before, one in which he wouldn’t have to look at his face.

With care, he pulled out of Vergil’s insides. Vergil exhaled loudly when he felt his muscles contract from the emptiness they felt. He saw as the other withdrew from him a bit to give him space, and so he turned himself to lie on his tummy, to then, after a lot of deliberation, get himself on all fours on the bed. He would have found the position humiliating and vulnerable on any other given moment, but in that moment he could only think about the tremendous pleasure said position would entail, and in how the other man wouldn’t be able to see his face like this.

That is why when he felt the other man’s cock positioning itself against his entrance and entering him with no resistance, he didn’t hold back his pleasured expression. His head bent down almost as if by instinct and his eyes closed.

Behind him, his partner started a moderate rhythm which quickly became intense and left both breathless as the time passed. He reached over with his hands until laying them on Vergil’s shoulders, massaging the muscles that, at times, tensed because of the intensity, and then started sliding down the solid back until they placed themselves on the sides of his waist. During this time, Vergil had raised his head and tilted it slightly, acknowledging his touches, without exposing his face, overwhelmed with passion.

He continued thrusting in and out of his lover for some instants before his hands continued their path lower still. His thumbs rubbed circles as they got closer to his lower back. There, he gave the dimples on his lower back one last rub before slowly sliding down. Vergil turned his head further, and, when he didn’t put up any resistance, his hands glided down the curve of his hips until they stopped at his buttocks.

Vergil contracted around him at this. His face returned to its original forward state to hide how red it was. His arms had started shaking a few moments ago, be it from the effort of holding his own bodyweight up, or from the passion itself. His legs were in a similar state. In that moment, he couldn’t bear it anymore and, with all the grace he could muster, he went to support himself on his elbows, which would hold him up for very little time. And he was right, because he couldn’t hold the position for more than two seconds before he laid his upper part down on the bed.

The new position was a blessing and a curse for both. Vergil could feel the other’s cock slamming against his prostate with much more ease than before. The position he was in then would have seemed humiliating and _submissive_ in any other moment. He didn’t care. He couldn’t think about caring in those moments of lust, he could only think about how deep the other was penetrating him and in how he was on the brink of his breaking point.

The other man’s hands had held onto his ass. He carried on with powerful thrusts, convinced that there was no more divine thing than the image before him.

It was the moment he realized Vergil had been too quiet that the silence was broken.

Vergil let himself go. At first, it was just an exhalation with more strength than the previous ones. Then it was a whimper. From then on, it seemed as if every, absolutely every sound Vergil had been suppressing, left him all at once. He didn’t suppress one single moan. It wasn’t as if he could. The man behind him made sure of it placing one foot at his side to have more boost, and starting a succession of thrusts so intense they moved the bed along with their movements.

“Yes. That’s it,” the other man growled. “Let it all out.”

Vergil was too gone to pay him heed, but that was exactly what he did. One after the other the moans, whimpers, and screams of pleasure Vergil had been keeping himself from letting out came out. He was so gone he couldn’t keep track of his volume. His face was half-hidden between his arms, but not even that was enough to quieten him. He clenched the bedsheets in a strong fist. His legs were about to give out from pleasure, and started slipping open more and more to a certain point.

Then the man saw him and stopped, earning in time something Vergil would later deny was a whine; he took his legs in his hands, urging Vergil to lie completely down on the bed, which the other man didn’t oppose to as he was so slack. Once he had him in the position he wanted, the other took hold of his buttocks in his hands again.

The following thrust went in so deep Vergil screamed in a high-pitch.

His hands, which had been holding on to the bedsheets previously, clenched into fists and punched the bed from the frustration that came with being so overwhelmed by pleasure. The man behind him supported himself on his hands and gave him deep, accentuated, hard thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping each time his hips collided with Vergil’s, who couldn’t do more than give punched-out moans every time this happened. He felt it wasn’t possible to feel such amount of pleasure, but the man behind proved him wrong again when he pulled himself up against his body and, with his cock within him to the base, started grinding on him hard, making Vergil emit a growl that sounded too much like a blissed-out purr.

“Beautiful.” The man, laying on top of his body, growled on his ear, consumed by passion as well. “Perfect.”

And if he got a moan that sounded like a sob back in response, he didn’t say anything about it, and just moved faster, feeling both of them almost at their limits.

One of Vergil’s hands, in the haze of lust, reached back and took hold of the man’s nape. It was clear he had no more control over himself. He had started pushing his own hips back to meet the other’s in the small space they had. Seeing this, the other lifted his own hips up to penetrate his insides with haste.

One of his hands ended up on Vergil’s face. From his position, he couldn’t see his exact expression, but for his fingers to find his mouth opened in a prolongued moan was enough to know it was an obscene expression, product of his most erotic dreams. Three of his fingers rubbed against Vergil’s tongue, who, when he felt them, and with his self-control gone out of the window, closed his mouth as much as he could around them, because with every intense thrust his mouth opened again to scream.

Among growls and moans they got close to the end. The one on top lowered his other hand down Vergil’s body to, at last, take hold of his swollen cock in it.

Only three strokes were enough for Vergil’s body to tense up, clench his muscles around the other man’s cock, and, in a broken moan that sounded like a sob, release in his hand.

The action made the other man finish as well, inside the condom.

Vergil’s orgasm lasted many seconds, seconds in which he, barely conscious of what was happening, attempted to prolong it weakly pushing his hips against the other’s hand that was still holding him. When he was done, his entire body slackened up and he collapsed on the bed, making the other’s cock pull out all of a sudden from inside and causing in time a whimper of discomfort. His breathing was quick and faltering.

The other man lied down next to him on his back. He turned his head to watch Vergil, who was still recovering and in that state of fucked-out bliss before he could turn back to old habits and close in on himself. His eyes were closed. When he finally opened them, he gazed at the man with the most vulnerable and beautiful expression the other had ever seen, his pupils blown-out, face red and wet with sweat, eyebrows loosened up at last.

An expression that lasted too little time and went back to being the same irritated face, though with a soothed touch. Vergil turned his head to the side opposite to the man so he wouldn’t look at him.

Some seconds passed as the man let Vergil get his bearings, before he asked him one question.

“May I touch your hair?”

A ridiculous question, according to Vergil, after what had just transpired. Nevertheless, none of them were fully again in themselves, which is why Vergil answered:

“But don’t mess it up.”

The other man held back a laugh. Vergil’s hair was a mess, with some locks of it sticking to his face from the perspiration and almost on the brink of falling down on itself. Even so, he didn’t comment on it. He just ran the fingers of one of his hands between his locks, while his other hand reached over his nightstand to grab some tissues. As he petted Vergil’s hair, he brought some tissues down the lower part of his body. Vergil lowered his head in acknowledgement and let the other clean him up.

The other man’s caresses on his hair left him in a drowsy state, so much that he caught himself on the brink of closing his eyes, before feeling the other pulling the bedsheets up and covering both with them before lying close to him, far enough that he didn’t have any other skin-to-skin contact other than that of his arm around his waist.

“What are you doing,” Vergil said, more than asked.

“What? Don’t you want to sleep?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vergil felt an exhalation on his nape he recognized, with annoyance, was a snort. “Sure.”

That is how, while on the act of being spooned, Vergil put his mindset about vulnerability aside, and gradually slipped into slumber, held by the arms of one of the only people who had ventured to see behind his façade.


End file.
